This invention relates in general to exercise treadmills, and more particularly, to a motor-less exercise treadmill having a geared flywheel system to improve the momentary reaction of the tread-belt of the treadmill in response to a user increasing or decreasing his or her stride speed thereon.
For the fifth consecutive year, walking ranks No.1 in growth among 40 sports and fitness activities surveyed by the National Sporting Goods Association. In 1992 treadmills were rated the largest selling fitness product with 9.3 million users.